Πρότυπο:Ηλιακό Σύστημα navmap
Image:Solar System Template Final.png #Ο Ήλιος rect 0 0 90 35 Ο Ήλιος #Ερμής circle 112 18 6 Ερμής #Αφροδίτη circle 153 18 8 Αφροδίτη #Γη και Σελήνη circle 204 10 4 Η Σελήνη circle 195 18 8 Γη #Άρης και δορυφόροι circle 233 18 8 Άρης circle 241 13 3 Φόβος και Δείμος #Δήμητρα και η ζώνη Αστεροειδών # - by placing the rectangle code for the asteroid belt AFTER Ceres, Ceres is "on top" (and can co-exist) circle 271 18 5 Δήμητρα rect 256 0 288 35 Κύρια Ζώνη Αστεροειδών #Δίας και οι δορυφόροι του # - by placing the rectangle code for the Rings of Jupiter AFTER Jupiter, Jupiter is "on top" (and can co-exist) circle 316 19 15 Δίας circle 329 6 6 Δορυφόροι του Δία rect 298 18 335 20 Δακτύλιοι του Δία #Κρόνος και οι δορυφόροι του # - by placing the rectangle code for the Rings of Saturn AFTER Saturn, Saturn is "on top" (and can co-exist) circle 372 18 12 Κρόνος circle 381 7 6 Δορυφόροι του Κρόνου rect 353 5 389 31 Δακτύλιοι του Κρόνου #Ουρανός και οι δορυφόροι του # - by placing the rectangle code for the Rings of Uranus AFTER Uranus, Uranus is "on top" (and can co-exist) circle 418 18 12 Ουρανός circle 427 10 6 Δορυφόροι του Ουρανού rect 408 4 429 34 Δακτύλιοι του Ουρανού #Ποσειδώνας και οι δορυφόροι του # - by placing the rectangle code for the Rings of Neptune AFTER Neptune, Neptune is "on top" (and can co-exist) circle 462 18 12 Ποσειδώνας circle 471 10 3 Δορυφόροι του Ποσειδώνα rect 441 9 485 28 Δακτύλιοι του Ποσειδώνα #Πλούτωνας, οι δορυφόροι του, και ή ζώνη του Kuiper # - by placing the rectangle code for the Kuiper belt AFTER Pluto, Pluto is "on top" (and can co-exist) circle 504 18 8 Πλούτωνας circle 510 13 3 Δορυφόροι του Πλούτωνα #Haumea and satellites # - by placing the rectangle code for the Kuiper Belt AFTER Haumea, Haumea is "on top" (and can co-exist) circle 534 18 8 Χαουμέια circle 540 13 3 Δορυφόροι της Χαουμέιας #Makemake # - by placing the rectangle code for the Kuiper Belt AFTER Makemake, Makemake is "on top" (and can co-exist) circle 567 18 8 Μακεμάκε rect 490 0 580 35 Η Ζώνη του Κάιπερ #Έρις, Δυσνομία , ο διασπαρμένος δίσκος # - by placing the rectangle code for the Scattered disc AFTER Eris, Eris is "on top" (and can co-exist) circle 596 18 8 Έρις circle 602 13 3 Δυσνομία rect 581 0 610 35 Αντικείμενα διεσκορπισμένου δίσκου rect 623 0 640 35 Το νέφος του Χίλς rect 641 0 666 35 Εσωτερικό Νέφος του Όορτ desc none # - setting this to "bottom-right" will display a (rather large) icon linking to the graphic, if desired #Σημειώσεις: #Χρησιμοποιεί το Extension:ImageMap του Mediawiki. Ο κάθε χρήστης της Wikipedia μπορεί τώρα να κλικάρει στο κάθε αντικείμενο του Ηλιακού συτήματος απ' ευθείας από την εικόνα Solar System Template Final.png. #Λεπτομέρειες για τον κώδικα πηγαίνετε εδώ: http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Extension:ImageMap #Βασίστηκε στο Template:Solar System navmap της Αγγλικής Wikipedia. #Για μετάφραση: #The smaller planets have a bit of an overlap just to ensure they're locatable, especially in the belts. #While it may look strange, it's important to keep the codes for a particular system in order. The clickable coding treats the first object created in an area as the one on top. # - I've placed moons on "top" so that their smaller circles won't disappear "under" their respective planets or dwarf planets. #The "poly" code would be more appropriate for the moons of Jupiter, Saturn, and Uranus. However, there appears to be a bug with that aspect of the code. # - I've compensated by using oversized circles for those moon groups, and tucking them UNDER their planets for now. #The Sun is a rectangle as that approximates the edge closely enough for the purposes of this template. #I've guessed as to the boundaries for the KB, SD, and OC - if they need adjustment, load the image into Paint and use the pencil tool to find the appropriate coordinates. Κατηγορία:Πρότυπα αστρονομίας